


Last Dance

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: Angstober [14]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Future, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks





	Last Dance

Penelope shuffled into the hospital room, placing the mp3 player and small speaker on a table before moving to the bed. She’d managed to find some red shoes, though they were flats, she hadn’t managed to walk in heels in many years now. She’d also found a vibrant dress that she thought would do the trick, it certainly had turned heads coming in. “I talked to the nurses; they’ll be in to help.”

Dave smiled softly up at her, warmed and perhaps a bit amused that even after all these years, she managed to get her own way. “I’m not sure how good I’ll be.” His words were followed by bone-shaking coughs. “But I will do anything to make you happy.”

She nodded, willing the tears away from her eyes. “I just want to see you happy one last time.”

“Any time you’re with me…” He trailed off, coughing again.

“I know you say that.” She patted his hand around the tubes and wires. “But you used to love going dancing.”

“I loved being anywhere with you, Dear. And dancing made you so happy.”

The nurses filed in and Penelope set up the music.

“Then we will both be happy, one last time.”


End file.
